The Second TimeDancer
by Liam-Miroy
Summary: Brooklyn wasn't the only one abducted by the gate and sent on missions through time. the 2nd time-dancer rose from directionless drunk to ultimate defeater of the Space Spawn.
1. Chapter 1

_Well I'll start with the obvious. I honestly don't own Gargoyles. Greg Weisman should, disney holds the rights to it, and yes i'm turning the Time Dancer into a shameless parody of another great time traveller._

The painter rubbed sweat from his brow, as he continued chiselling the demonic form out of stone. The work was physically demanding yet he couldn't resist the urge to open a bottle of Jack Daniels and take a swig. Knowing full well it would diminish his endurance for the work.

It was funny for the life of him he couldn't work out who his client was. If it was his in-law then some of the statues would have been placed around castle Wyvern, instead they were all to be distributed around the entire Manhattan Isle, essentially he had produced at least 180 different statues all of them same nine 'creatures'.

The artist wasn't a fool he knew that whoever hired him had an interest in protecting New Yorks gargoyle population and that he was aiding in establishing decoys and possible traps to undermine the Quarrymen. Frankly he was happy to do it for free, to help undermine the efforts of the pathetic excuse of criminals, however if it was his dreaded 'in-law' then he couldn't resist taking a bit of money out of his over-loaded pockets.

Not that he didn't have plenty of time to think about it, his sculpting had kept him busy and in work for the last 18 months seven of those months were before the gargoyles 'blew up' the police station. He was yet to start work on the series he was contracted to produce afterwards by yet another unknown client. This client went to a lot of effort to imitate his hand righting, heck if he didn't receive such a fat deposit in his account he would of believed that it was his drunken self playing a joke.

More or less he was nearly done; he had about three or so statues to go something that a month of flat out work and four-hour sleeps couldn't resolve. Taking a swig again from his bottle he stopped to look again at his handy work.

"It has a very strong resemblance to the real thing Martin! It was such a shame that you became an artist, when with your dedication, attention to detail, vast mind and skilled hands you could have become a doctor." Martin rolled his eyes listening to his uncle's tired old rants.

"Oh please, if you're going to complain about my career path how about I refund you the money for the last three gargoyles!" he turned to his uncle showing his dishevelled hair, wild beard that had grown in the last year or two, accompanied by his wife-beater and sweatpants he hardly looked like the socialite artist, clean-shaven and in a tuxedo that his many photos had of him in front of an award winning work.

"It would only ease my conscience that you weren't using my money to buy demon-drink. How did you garner that it was I who commissioned these pieces?" his Uncle interrogated. Martin lowered himself down to eye-level with the wheelchair bound man.

"Well you just implied that you knew the gargoyles and using my deduction skills from all the articles of them appearing out of nowhere and 'manhandling' 'outstanding citizens' I figured you'd be on good terms, and being the only other money bags who'd adopt such a lucrative project, well hey I figured that you were allies. Correct me if I'm wrong in my large leap of faith…"

"It's a real crime you weren't a doctor heck I would have been happy to have you at Cyberbiotics!" the frail man said suppressing a chuckle.

"I believe you could still be a great asset to the company if you clean up your act and work as hard as you do on your 'art'. Please let go of your fear of failing when great responsibility is on your shoulders I have every confidence you won't let anyone down. Sign up and you would be the CEO. It would be a five year plan. Please consider it I don't have long to live and I'm sure that Vogel will be willing to abdicate head of the company after a few years of you learning the ropes."

"What about my darling cousin, isn't she more business minded and driven? I would have thought you would have wanted little-princess to be able to provide for your Grand-son!" the artist scoffed snidely.

"Oh please, Fox has Xanatos' money, giving her the company would be as good as giving it to her husband, besides you are like me, you wouldn't leave your cousin without a decent share of the family legacy."

Martin Renard stared at the diminished Halcyon. Martin knew the man before him had a high demand for integrity, that was why Martin had a hard time comprehending why his uncle would desire a artistic drunk as a part of his company, regardless of family ties.

"There is a lot more that I need to explain but it to much to explain here, get cleaned up and I will explain if you visit in a week or two. Please consider this!"

Martin stared for a long time before he answered uncommitted-ly.

"I will think about it, goodbye Uncle Halcyon."

The old man responded and then rolled his way out of the studio.

Martin just stared at the family photo wanting to hate everyone in it for there expectations of him doing great things, the problem was with the possible exception of his cousin they were all good people and his guilt wouldn't allow it. Desperately he threw his bottle at the ground hoping the sudden and violent shattering would give him piece of mind it did not.

He just stared at the pieces unsure of what he was or becoming, it was true that he aspired to be a doctor and not an artist but in his first year as an intern constant criticism from his supervisors lead him to his career change. Hell if only he could redo his many screw ups in life, he knew that after his spiral he really was never going to be company material.

Martin was brought out of his musing by the feeling of the heat of flame and a strange light, his initial thoughts were to locate the flame and extinguish it knowing that some of the chemicals in his studio were flammable.

Looking up he was met with a floating shield that hovered in mid air. Semi-shocked and semi-amused he mumbled that he should have discarded the hooch several mouthfuls ago. Curiously he reached up to swipe his hand through what he presumed was a hallucination. To his shock he actually connected to it. The shield erupted in a ball of flame that entirely consumed him. His surrounding disappeared and several seconds later he fell, face-first into a metal platform.

Getting up he first noticed a pair of blue talons in front of him getting up he examined the creature in front of him it looked like a blue version of a purple gargoyle he'd seen on the news report confirming there existence. There were other gargoyles and human around him all in unusual clothing, looking the gargoyle in the eye he mumbled to himself.

"I shouldn't have drunken that much…." He then broke off to begin to vomit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's the second part of the Time Dancers series I'm going to try and keep as much cannon in as possible, however at points I'm going to take the Arch Mages idea that the rule that can't be broken can be bent. _

He continued to void the alcoholic and acidic contents of his stomach, occasionally looking over the side to notice the platform he was on floated several kilometers above the ground. He was in New York, The castle on top of The Eerie 'builing' was enough to tell him this.

All the building had changed gone was anything made of stone all the building were also 50% larger than any of the ones he had ever seen. He looked around at the beings surrounding him. He was surrounded by humans, gargoyles, robots and god knows what.

The humans around him consisted of an old man in a robotic like suit wielding a broadsword with many devices contained in the hilt and blade. Taking a wild guess Martin was presuming it would be design to have a high frequency vibration or electrically charged or perhaps both.

Another of the humans appeared to be of Native American descent and also weilding swords except he was utilizing dual katanas and dressed in a black robot suit with a brown leather jacket over it with scabbards lined across his shoulder blades. He appeared to be in his teens. The man he knew as Owen Burnett was standing over to his side.

The gargoyles around was the Light blue, warrior that resembled the purple one he had been chiseling over the last 18 months wore a simple pair of brown pants and wrist bands which Martin suspected contained some charged particle blasters.

The other was the red one he'd seen on the news and been sculpting statues of over the last few months. This one was accompanied by one of the gargoyle dogs that resembled Chinese-statues with red-skin and orange fur jutting out as a mane and over his elbow spurs.

He recognized another light blue one with blood red hair. She looked like a similar purple gargoyle he had been working on. She wore a tiara a gold bikini top that was adorned by gold shoulder guards, and wrist guards that went all the way down to above the elbows that contained some blasters at her side.

The last two gargoyles was a dark-blue one with a snake lower body. He wore a pedant lining his neck, and held a pair of staffs, that gave Martin the idea he utilized magic. The final gargoyle was a female one that had pink skin and ebony hair and vaguely reminded him of a cop possibly with the last name 'Maize' that arrested him for being drunk and disorderly. Flanking her were two robots that appeared to be based off the small gargoyle- with webbed wings he had been sculpting.

The final member of the team appeared to be a creature resembling a grey or an Easter Island statue. He was also in a robotic suit.

It took a moment to gather his balance taking in his surroundings for one last time he spoke.

"Its not 1997 anymore is it?" he half stated.

The blue male-gargoyle spoke. He was scanning him over unsure what to think of Martin.

"No the year is 2098, old friend!" The other blue gargoyle voiced a thought that the rest of the group were thinking.

"He's missing his clan markings, and his any off his usual garments. It's obvious that this is the first time the Time-Dancers touched the gate."

This served to confuse him more.

"What?" "I really need a good explanation!"

The red one looked at him.

"Okay here's the gist of it. The thing you touched was the Phoenix Gate. It allows for time travel; however it has become directionless, and will drag you through space and time at its own whims now. I'm pretty much in the same boat now, my names Brooklyn. I've met you already about five times now. The last time you had an entourage traveling with you, like I have Fu-Dog." Brooklyn said pointing to his gargoyle dog-thing which barked excitedly.

"Okay so I'm guessing from that old friend comment, I've done something or few things over time that's put me on your good books. However one of my future selves has probably told you to let me work it out for myself. If so, I can accept it but tell me did you know I'd be here? Or is it luck of the draw that I didn't materialize five miles in the air and fall to my death?"

The group all exchanged looks that told them that he had in fact advised them to keep him in the dark about the future, and were all silently deciding what to tell him. Finally Brooklyn decided to inform him.

"Time is like a river that corrects itself against any changes, you told us to be here to catch you. We obviously did which allows you to befriend our clans later on in your adventures and continue the cycle. However I can explain some more later right now we have to get out of here."

The platform transformed into a roofed vehicle and began to travel at a furious pace. They travelled for a while giving Martin time to learn the names of his companions. The blue haired male went by the name of Sampson he was the leader of the group. The pink gargoyle was called Delilah and was the second in-charge in the group. The blue-female was named Demona, or as Delilah and Sampson patronizingly called her 'Grandma'. Zafiro was the last introduced because he seemed more absorbed in a book that was essentially a cover that holographically generated pages.

He learnt that the robots were LXM-994 and 1057 respectively. They were modeled after Lexington one of his times Manhattan gargoyles. From what he learned one specialized in computer programming and hacking while the other had taken the surgical skill and personality of a Hawkeye Pierce in a robot-gargoyles body.

The old man Martin learned was the Macbeth of Scotland, a man who became forever immortal. The teen he learned was Natsilane Maza or 'Nick' for short. The final member was Nokkar a silent, somewhat tired and restrained individual. He was a sentinel meant to guard Earth from invasion that had failed and was now determined to fix the situation. The introductions were resolved quickly with Sampson following up quickly.

"This year we were invaded by the Space-spawn. They have kidnapped all our known world leaders the heads of the twelve gargoyle clans included. They released the ones that will assist their regime and are holding the world leaders willing to resist as hostages. Our clans were also quickly caught and detained, they tried brainwashing our clan into shock-troops but found that any attempts become negated by our stone sleep. The only free clan is New Wyvern that is because the Space-spawn regards them as savages to afraid of technology and an almost pitiful without it. They also left the Camelot clan because without Master Matrix to maintain the city the temperature and light phases have returned to its pre-settled state and left the gargoyles in stone sleep for over 6 months"

"As you can guess we are a resistance cell opposing earth's occupation, since the invasion began we've had to keep our defensive small scale or risk the planet being destroyed by those monsters. We've faced opposition from the Illuminati who are assisting the occupation and the Quarrymen who are thriving under the lie our clans are supporting the Space-Spawn. Most of the world is trapped without power or any digital component because a A.I system Master Matrix in Antarctica has been stolen we need to get it back soon or it's capital New Camelot people will perish. "

"We have recently learned that the Space Spawn will be moving our leaders into DC and using our rockets to move our clan eggs and leaders into their orbiting prison ship. We are shortly going to begin a two pronged attack the Nokkar here will hijack some ships in DC cripple the transport wait a few ours until sunrise, and lead a charge into space to attempt to eliminate the space-station containing the core destabilizing cannon. Nick and LXM -1057 will accompany him along with Demona and Zafiro who are the only gargoyles that we know will not turn to stone and shatter during take off!"

Owen at that stage used Sampson's pause to speak to Demona.

"May I remind you once more that since Oberon's children have never attempted to travel into space that we are unaware if our powers will be negated and leave you permanently human." Demona to her best ability tried to keep her face neutral, however her conflict showed and finally a face full of resolve.

"I will have to risk it, for to long I've tried to force gargoyles to serve me or die, and I've caused more damage to my kind than any human could, its time I start to make some real sacrifice for Gargoyles everywhere!"

The briefing remained paused long enough for Delilah and Sampson to deliver her an affectionate hug. Brooklyn exchanged a firm handshake and stated his forgiveness. Macbeth also offered that he was going to let go of his long and bitter grudge.

"I will lead a frontline charge on our capital to release our leaders, hopefully freeing Alexander, so we can bring Puck into the fight. After that is accomplished we need to distract the Spawn long enough to allow Nokkar's team a chance to attack Delilah will take over should I fall. Our squad will consist of LXM-994, Brooklyn and Fu-Dog, Macbeth and of course Owen. LXM will attempt to hack their files locating the Master Matrix and the 10 captured clans. Time-Dancer if you want you can accompany our attack however remember, you won't die cause we met you across the century's but our future isn't as secured by foreknowledge!'

Martin finally had a moment when everything he had learned was hitting him at full force. He was in the future, where aliens invaded and apparently won, easily. He was here until the Phoenix Gate appeared and moved him on. It was a harder more dangerous world and he needed to stay alive, the fact that he didn't like the occupation made him an enemy to the Space-Spawn and Illuminati and while they were in charge and on the offensive he was a goner his only option was to help his new friends and try and put the bad guys on offensive.

"I'm will do whatever you need me to do!" Martin firmly said after a few minutes of deliberation. Macbeth chuckled and threw him a spare battle suit as well a pair of guns.

"Ha! That's the kind of spirit, lad I wouldn't expect any less from the Time-Dancer!' Martin wanted to enquire but was stopped when Nokkar's team disembarked and flew off to what Martin presumed would be NASA headquarters and or launch site. He really didn't follow that kind of news heck Apollo 13 referred to Houston but a lot could change in two century's. They remaining cell drove further.

He placed the power suit on and stepped out of the futuristic vehicle. The group were crouched in a hiding spot at the side of the road. If they followed Sampson's plan they would attempt attack and free Alexander, leaving Owen able to release Puck and utilize his magic, a weapon unknown to the Spawn. They would then feign their own capture, using decoys, hack the Space-Spawns main base to find out the desired information and then escape with the base hopefully inflames and the other leaders in tow. Then at sunrise Nokkar's team would attack and take the space ships flying into battle which would hopefully allow them to fight at full force without the threat of the Earth blowing up. It was a very big 'if' but if it happened in his time Martin would fight and it was still his planet.

It was time to act.

_Honestly my favorite bit was the massive jump in character for Demona. Honestly without veiwing her character journey first the second timedancer will be unprepared for his next encounter or so with her. I hope I can update soon._


End file.
